


Only You

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gwen/Sefa: with Arthur it's become routine, work, since they try and fail with the family part, with Sefa it's all about her, no pressure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Gwen loved Arthur. She really did. It was a part of her everyday life. And that was the problem. They had their routines, and even those had become strained since Gwen has been unable to conceive.

And Gwen loved Sefa. When they first met, it was as if something clicked. There were a lot of stolen glances and lingering hands. When Gwen kissed her for the first time, everything seemed to fall into place. It wasn’t fireworks, no, those were too brief. It was the last piece in the puzzle, making her feel complete.

It was so easy. She could forget her title and just live and love. Sefa would smile and they would talk about the past, the future. They would make up stories for the people in the town or a journey for the cloud in the sky. They would walk and talk and laugh.

And when they were alone, their kisses melted together. When Sefa would touch her, Gwen could tell each moan or gasp was treasured. When she tasted Sefa, she swore she was the most wonderful thing to touch her tounge. The noises she made created the most beautiful melody.


End file.
